Servers
Battlestar Galactica Online has a total of twelve public game Servers. The first ten main Servers are named after the Twelve Colonies of Kobol from the Television Series and are split up into 3 groups based on their host locations. Kobol, initially a QA Server for Developers only, was made public to help in testing game updates before they were pushed on to the other main Servers. Troy Server was created as a testing Server only open during test phases to allow players to create an account to test game updates before they were pushed on to either Kobol or all eleven game Servers. There are no other known Servers other than the developers internal Server called Earth which was seen due to a glitch by some players but was inaccessible. It is presumed that Earth is the developers current QA Server as it is not seen on the main Server list. 'Western European Servers' There are a total of six EU Servers. Tauron - EU2 The first EU Server to be launched originally named EU Beta Server during Beta testing. It was then renamed on the 8th of February at the end of Beta. Libran - EU1 The second EU Server to be launched. It was launched on the 8th of February, 2011 at the end of Beta stage. Picon - EU3 A third EU Server was launched on the 17th of February, 2011. Sagittaron - EU4 The fourth EU Server to be launched. It was launch on the 26th of May, 2011. Canceron - EU6 Launched on the 9th of August, 2011, the fifth EU Server was launched alongside Virgon. Virgon - EU5 The sixth EU Server was launched on the 9th of August, 2011 along with Canceron. 'US East Servers' There are three US East Servers. Scorpia - US1 First launched originally named US Beta Server during Beta testing. It was then renamed on the 8th of February at the end of Beta. Aquaria - US3 The second US East Server was launched on the 14th of June, 2011. Aerilon - US2 The third US East Server was launched on the 24th of February, 2011. 'US West Servers' Caprica - US1-West The first US East server was launched originally named Additional Beta Server during Beta testing. It was renamed on the 8th of February at the end of Beta stage. Gemenon - US2-West The second US West Server was launched on the 14th of June, 2011. 'Beta Server' Kobol - Test1 Originally used by the Developers as a QA server, it became a public Beta Test Server on the 25th of October, 2011. 'Testing Server' Troy Launched on the 24th of August, 2012 as a Public Testing Server. Troy is unique in that developers would give players in-game Mails containing large quantities of resources to aid in testing specific areas of the game. Some time after the 22nd of April, 2013, due to a lack of test feedback and bug reports from players and with most players using Troy only to buy, upgrade and test their own ship set ups to save wasted Cubits on their main game accounts on other Servers, Troy was then closed and made inaccessible to the public and was then made available to only Moderators and Admins as an Internal Testing Server. As a benefited feature, players in the Top Gamers Club have been given temporary access to Troy on occasion to help test updates as well as getting a sneak peek of future game updates before other players. Developer Server Earth Not much is known about the Earth Server as it is the development teams internal testing server that players cannot access. It likely replaced Kobol when the Kobol server became a publicly used Beta testing server. Mega Servers As of the end of 2014, the developers have planned to merge all of the current servers into 2 main servers to help with population and faction balance issues. Planned to be merged are all of the Western European servers, including Kobol as it's server is based in the EU, into one EU Mega Server. All US servers, both West and East, are to be merged into one US Mega Server. Servers are expected to be merged by the end of the first quarter of 2015. Category:Servers